I Know It's Forbidden, But I Still Love Him
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Aku tahu bahwa semua ini terlarang, tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Mencintai... tunangan kakakku. # Sasuke'S POV. NejiSasu, slight ItaNeji. Paralel story. Special fict for NejiSasu's Day.


Kagehime-faria mempersembahkan sebuah NejiSasu _oneshot_. Fict ini merupakan _paralel-story_ dari fict _"I Realize That I Love Him, But It's Forbidden"_. Spesial dipersembahkan untuk merayakan NejiSasu's Day 26 Juli! _Enjoy_^^.

Pairing(s): NejiSasu, _slight_ ItaNeji dan ItaDei.

**Warning:** _AU, OOC, Rated T for yaoi contents_.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Selamat menikmati.

**

* * *

.**

**I Know It's Forbidden, But I Still Love Him**

_~A Neji and Sasuke Story – Sasuke's POV: Special for NejiSasu's Day: July 26__th_

**by: kagehime-faria**

**.

* * *

**

Satu malam yang sepi di kota Konoha. Dinginnya udara di luar sama sekali tak terasa ketika aku duduk tenang di ruang tengah rumah mungilku yang bernuansa biru tua dan putih gading. Aku sedang menjalankan rutinitas malamku—belajar. Mata hitamku menyusuri buku teks pelajaran Biologi di tangan, menyerap apa yang tertulis di sana kedalam otakku.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Aku menghela nafas dan membanting buku pelajaran itu ke atas meja. Setelah meregangkan tubuh sedikit, aku menyeruput sisa kopi hangat di cangkir.

Aku melirik ke arah jam besar yang tergantung di dinding utama ruangan. 19.25. Kakak seharusnya sudah pulang sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian aku meneguk lagi isi cangkir putihku, sementara pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa hari lagi umurku delapan belas. Tahun ini aku akan menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-ku. Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuaku. Sejak saat itu, aku hidup berdua dengan kakak laki-laki yang berbeda usia enam tahun denganku.

Kakak meneruskan bisnis keluarga Uchiha, yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar dan terkenal. Ia masih begitu muda, namun dengan luar biasa ia meng-_handle_ semuanya dengan sempurna.

Suara pintu depan terbuka membuyarkan lamunan singkatku.

"_Tadaima_," sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar kemudian.

Aku bangkit berjalan, mengabaikan buku pelajaran dan cangkir kopi kosong di atas meja. Menyusuri ruang tengah sedang bergaya _modern_, aku menuju ruang depan. Dimana aku mendapati kakakku sedang meletakkan mantel biru tuanya di gantungan.

"_Okaeri_, nii-san," ujarku ketika melihatnya.

Kakak mengenakan setelan kemeja dan jas kantor abu-abu, kemeja putihnya dihiasi dasi sederhana berwarna hitam. Rambut hitam panjang kakak terikat dengan pita sederhana warna hitam, serasi dengan tas kantor dan sepatu kulitnya yang berwarna sama.

"_Tadaima_, Sasuke," ia tersenyum lembut sambil menghampiriku dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam kebiruanku. Aku hanya tersenyum lega di dalam hati, memiliki kakak yang begitu menyayangiku.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu depan terbuka untuk kedua kalinya. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika mendengar satu lagi suara familiar di telingaku.

"Itachi! Kau meninggalkanku untuk membawa tumpukan _file_ ini, hah?" suara itu terdengar datar, namun bernada ceria dan hangat.

Kakak berhenti memandangku, ia kini menoleh ke belakang. Aksinya telah membuat mataku bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Sosok berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri tegak mengenakan kemeja ungu muda dan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu. Tangan putih pucatnya membawa setumpuk buku dan berkas-berkas—sepertinya milik kakak.

Dalam gerak lambat kulihat kakak tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf dan menggantikan sosok itu membawa tumpukan berkas. Kemudian kakak bergegas masuk menuju ruang tengah, mengabaikan tas hitamnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu depan.

Lalu sosok itu berjalan mendekat. Ia membuka sepatu coklat yang dikenakannya, meraih tas kantor ukuran besar yang terabaikan, kemudian…

"Boleh aku masuk, Sasuke?" kemudian ia bertanya padaku, dengan suara jernihnya. Sementara dua matanya menatap lurus hitamku.

Warna indah itu adalah _lavender_. Warna yang selalu hadir dalam setiap malamku. Warna yang tak bosan membius hati dan nyataku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Lalu sosok itu menepukkan satu tangannya di atas rambut hitam kebiruanku. Bahkan dari jarak ini pun aku mampu membaui aroma bunga _lilly_ yang berpendar di tubuhnya. Aroma yang selalu kuimpikan di setiap malam sepiku. Dalam tiga detik ia menyusul kakak menuju ruang tengah. Meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku oleh hipnotisnya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menatap sosok berambut coklat sepunggung yang melenggang sempurna menyusuri ruang tamu. Kuamati ketika ia menyisir manis helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Kuamati ketika tangan putih itu bertemu dengan coklat lembut. Kuamati ketika benda keperakan yang melingkar di jari manisnya berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu ruangan.

Aku tersenyum getir.

Benar, sosok itu adalah Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang telah merebut hatiku.

Pemuda itu… adalah tunangan kakakku.

**

* * *

**

Aku menuangkan dua sendok teh gula pasir ke dalam cangkir putih kecil yang sudah terisi kopi bubuk. Telingaku menangkap suara gelak tawa dari ruang tengah yang hanya terpisah satu dinding oleh dapur sederhana ini. Kalau kau tanya perasaanku, maka rasanya hampir seperti tersayat. Entahlah, seperti segala yang kau lakukan adalah suatu kesalahan.

Ya, itu kesalahan. Memiliki seorang kakak yang begitu menyayangimu adalah kesalahan, ketika kau jatuh cinta pada tunangannya.

Lucu sekali.

"Hei, Sasuke," sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangku. Membuatku nyaris terjungkir kaget dibuatnya.

"Uwaaahh!!!" Tak sengaja aku menabrakkan tangan ke cangkir di atas meja dapur, membuat isi bubuk kopi dan gulanya hampir terburai sia-sia—jika saja sejulur tangan putih tidak menahannya.

"Kamu ini ngapain sih?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara yang familiar dan begitu kudambakan. Sosok itu berdiri tepat di belakangku, membuatku harus mati-matian menahan degup jantung ketika merasakan nafas hangat pemiliknya di telingaku.

Tangan itu terjulur dari sisi tanganku yang mencengkram celana panjang hitam yang kukenakan. Tangan putih itu menakar gula pasir beberapa kali, kemudian mencampurkan air panas ke dalamnya.

"Kau tahu…? Aku suka kopi yang agak manis…"

Aku menelan ludah mendengar suara bernada rendah itu, yang terbisik hangat tepat di telinga kiriku.

Kami-sama, mengapa kau memberiku cobaan seperti ini?

Tangan putih di depanku mengaduk isi dua cangkir yang berisi cairan pekat kecoklatan dengan luwes. Jari-jarinya yang kurus dan panjang menyentuh sendok perak dengan begitu anggun.

Selain itu… aku merasakan rambut coklat panjangnya menyentuh tengkukku, membuatku merinding dibuatnya. Dan lagi… aroma _lilly_ mengikat hidungku dalam pesona alami yang memabukkan.

"_Ne_, Sasuke…" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"A—apa?" aku berusaha menjawab sewajar mungkin.

"Menurutmu… apa Itachi mencintaiku?"

Mataku membulat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak butuh menoleh bagiku untuk mengetahui ekspresi seperti apa yang ditampilkan sosok Neji. Mendengar suaranya saja, aku sudah mengerti benar ia terluka. Entah ada masalah apa… namun Neji terdengar begitu menderita.

Aku menarik nafas sesaat sebelum merebut genggaman sendok di cangkir dan menggantikan Neji mengaduk kopi panas itu. Kemudian aku berujar, "Tentu saja… nii-san selalu membicarakanmu. Kalian sudah bertunangan lebih dari setahun. Tidak mungkin nii-san tidak mencintaimu," aku sungguh berusaha terdengar wajar.

"Begitu…?" suara Neji melintas lagi di telingaku.

Terasa setusuk tajam nyeri di hatiku. Ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan memeluk sosok bermata _lavender_ itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?

Tangan putih tiba-tiba kembali terjulur, kali ini menyentuhkan diri ke tanganku yang masih menggenggam sendok perak kecil. Lagi-lagi hatiku seperti melompat. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika jari-jari pucatnya meremas pelan tanganku.

Aku yakin selintas guratan merah muncul di pipiku ketika kudengar ia berujar lembut, "Kalau kamu… apa kamu akan mencintaiku selamanya? Sasuke?"

Kami-sama… apa maksud-Mu dengan semua ini? Mengapa selalu Kau kirimkan sinyal-sinyal semacam ini kepadaku? Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Mengapa Kau selalu membiarkanku berpikir bahwa Neji memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Neji? Sasuke?" sebuah suara memecahkan kesunyian di antara kami.

Neji dan aku refleks saling melepaskan diri ketika mendengar suara kakak yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dapur.

"N—nii-san…" aku bergumam pelan menatap mata hitam kakak. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi heran.

"Kalian lama sekali. Ada apa?" tanya kakak sambil bergantian mengamati wajahku dan wajah Neji.

"Sasuke tadi menumpahkan kopi, jadi aku membuat lagi yang baru," Neji dengan lancar berujar sambil membawa nampan kopi berisi dua cangkir. Kemudian dengan itu, ia meninggalkan dapur bersama kakak yang sepertinya tak curiga.

Kepergian sosok bermata _lavender_ itu membuatku menarik nafas lega. Hanya sedetik, karena sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari dapur, ia membiarkan mata indahnya memandang lurus kepada mata hitamku.

Tatapan yang aneh. Lembut, tapi juga menusuk di saat yang sama.

Tatapan itu… apa artinya?

Kemudian sosok itu melenggang pergi, tanpa membawa sisa aroma _lilly_-nya di tubuhku.

Neji…

Aku tahu ia tahu. Aku tahu ia mengerti perasaanku. Lalu kenapa…?

Kenapa ia selalu mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini? Tidakkah ia mengerti…? Betapa menderitanya membunuh perasaan terlarang ini?

Terlarang…

Aku tak boleh menyakiti kakak yang begitu menyayangiku.

Tak boleh…

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku begitu lemas. Tanpa bisa kuhindari, aku menjatuhkan diri ke lantai kayu. Kemudian aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di atas kedua lututku, bersama dengan aroma pekat _lilly_ yang terendus di sekelilingku.

Kenapa perasaan ini terus ada?

**

* * *

**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak terakhir Neji datang berkunjung ke rumah. Malam ini aku sendiri lagi, masih dibalut udara malam yang dingin di kota Konoha. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika terdengar suara bel pintu rumah berdering.

Aku menaikkan alis mendengarnya. Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini? Pastinya itu bukan kakak. Kakak tidak pernah membunyikan bel sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Kakak memang belum pulang.

Entah kenapa. Akhir-akhir ini kakak sering pulang larut. Rasanya aku juga pernah tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Neji melalui telepon. Mereka bertengkar.

Bunyi bel terdengar lagi, membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera aku beranjak dari sofa hitam di ruang tengah, menuju pintu depan.

"Sebentar," ujarku agak keras. Tanganku mengulur membuka kunci pintu dan melepaskan rantai pengait, lalu membukanya.

Mataku membulat sempurna mendapati sosok yang berdiri di depanku.

Seorang pemuda bermantel hitam berdiri di sana. Ia sepertinya mengenakan kemeja berwarna hijau tua di balik mantelnya. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang tergerai. Mata _lavender_-nya menatapku dan seulas senyum terlengkung. Ia membawa sebuah kotak ukuran sedang di kedua tangannya—yang dibawa dengan hati-hati.

"Neji…?" aku menggumam tanpa sadar.

"Maaf malam-malam mengganggu," ujarnya. "Boleh aku mampir?" Ia bertanya kemudian, membuatku tak sempat menanyakan apapun dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku mengamati diam-diam ketika Neji meletakkan kotak itu di atas rak sepatu. Kemudian ia membuka mantelnya, mengekspos warna hijau botol yang melekat di tubuh putihnya.

"Nii-san belum pulang," sahutku sambil menemani sosok itu menuju ruang tengah.

Kucatat dalam hati bahwa Neji tidak menjawab apapun. Setengah heran, aku menoleh pelan ke arah sosok di sampingku. Entah mengapa aku tidak begitu terkejut mendapati ekspresi kesedihan yang memancar dari mata _lavender_-nya.

"Umm… mau kubuatkan teh? Atau kopi?" tanyaku kemudian, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sosok itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan kotak putih yang dibawanya di atas meja makan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi sebelum menjawab, "Teh saja, Sasuke. Terima kasih."

Aku melenggang ke dapur, meninggalkan sosok itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mataku sempat menangkap gerak tangan Neji yang membuka kotak putih di atas meja, meski aku tak tahu apa isi kotak itu.

Tiga menit kemudian aku sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Neji di meja makan. Dua cangkir teh hangat masing-masing ada di hadapan kami. Kulirik sosok berambut coklat panjang tergerai di hadapanku, kuamati ketika ia memandang nanar pada pantulan air teh di cangkir putihnya.

"_Anou_… Neji…" suaraku membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia memandang kaget sedetik, kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Sasuke, ini untukmu," ujarnya hangat.

Aku menatap tak mengerti. Kupandang kotak yang masih tertutup di atas meja. Lalu kupandang mata lavender sosok di hadapanku. Neji berinisiatif menjulurkan tangan untuk membuka kotak putih itu ketika aku tak juga bereaksi. Kemudian ia menggeser kotak itu ke hadapanku sehingga aku bisa melihat isinya.

Sekali lagi, mataku membulat sempurna melihatnya. Sebuah kue cokelat besar, dengan krim _vanilla_ yang menghiasi ditemani potongan-potongan _strawberry_ merah segar. Sebuah tulisan yang dibuat dengan _whipped-cream_ putih terbaca jelas di mataku.

_**Happy Birthday—Sasuke—23 Juli.**_

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_, Sasuke!" ujar sosok _lavender_ di hadapanku.

Aku terpana tak menyangka. Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Lupakan itu—aku terlalu kaget mendapati Neji mengingat ulang tahunku.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Kamu tidak suka?" Neji memandang heran, terlihat ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "B—bukan itu! Aku suka! Terima… kasih…" tiba-tiba aku merasa wajahku memanas mendapati kenyataan.

Merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama Neji seperti ini… berdua saja… rasanya seperti mimpi…

Tiba-tiba Neji berdiri, melangkah mendekatiku dan menyentuh pundakku dari belakang. "Nah, ayo kita mulai tiup lilinnya," ujarnya ramah.

Aku mengangguk pelan, sebelum teringat sesuatu dan melontar tanya, "Apa tidak menunggu nii-san dulu?"

Neji meraih sekotak kecil lilin yang tertempel dengan plastik di balik tutup kotak kue. Ia lalu menjawab pelan, "Itachi… sepertinya akan pulang tengah malam lagi."

Aku tak menjawab. Dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar, aku paham bahwa Neji tak ingin membahas mengenai kakak sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka, namun aku mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka sedang merenggang.

Ironis. Aku tak tahu apakah harus gembira atau sedih sekarang.

Sosok bermata _lavender_ itu sibuk memasang delapan belas lilin kecil mengelilingi kue cokelat berbentuk bundar itu. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pemantik api kecil, lalu menyalakan semua lilin.

Sesaat kemudian, Neji melangkah dan menekan tombol lampu di ruang makan. Ruangan gelap, hanya ditemani pendaran cahaya remang dari delapan belas lilin yang menyala di hadapanku. Sosok bermata _lavender_ lalu menuntunku berdiri, kemudian ia menempatkan diri di sampingku.

Aku memandang sosok yang berdiri begitu dekat denganku, mengamati ekspresi tulus yang terpancar di dua _lavender_-nya. Dari sini, aroma _lilly_ begitu kuat tercium dari tubuh Neji.

Semua yang terjadi padaku saat ini seperti kenyataan yang mengambang. Aku tak tahu apakah ini sungguh terjadi atau tidak.

Lambat-lambat, aku mendengar ketika Neji memberiku instruksi, "Nah, Sasuke, ayo tiup lilinnya."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Belum sempat melakukan apapun, aku merasakan tangan halus Neji di pundakku. Jantungku berdegup ketika kurasakan ia berbicara dengan nada rendah—tak jauh dari telinga kiriku, "Jangan lupa untuk mengajukan permohonanmu…"

Permohonan?

Meski kuajukan… aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"…kudengar, jika kau memohon sungguh-sungguh dalam hati, kemudian meniup seluruh lilin dalam satu tarikan nafas, maka permohonanmu akan terkabul," lanjut Neji.

Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Terkabul? Yang benar saja. Sepertinya Kami-sama senang mempermainkan perasaanku.

Lagipula… yang akan kumohon adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dipenuhi. Aku tak tahu apakah perbuatan baikku selama ini cukup untuk membayarnya.

Tapi… tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Mata hitamku bertemu dengan _lavender_ untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum aku menggumamkan permohonanku di dalam hati dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hanya satu yang kumohon…

Kemudian aku meniup delapan belas lilin mungil dalam satu hembusan, membuat seluruhnya mati bersamaan sehingga ruangan menjadi gelap.

Sekejap kemudian lampu ruangan menyala lagi, menyisakan Neji yang tersenyum menatapku. "Ayo kita potong kuenya," ujarnya.

"Biar aku ambil piring," aku beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Neji yang sedang mencabuti delapan belas buah lilin warna-warni dari permukaan kue cokelat.

Membuka lemari besar di dapur, aku menyimpan serayap kebahagiaan di hatiku.

Begini tidak apa-apa, kan? Meski tak bisa memilikinya… aku boleh bersamanya dengan cara seperti ini, kan?

Aku meraih beberapa piring kecil berwarna bening tepat ketika kudengar pintu depan terbuka. Itu pasti kakak, pikirku sambil tersenyum. Tanganku lalu terjulur mengambil pisau kue perak yang tergantung di dinding lemari.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu ketika aku sedang mengusap piring-piring kecil dengan lap bersih di dapur. Itulah tepatnya ketika aku mendengar suara-suara keras—mungkin dari ruang tamu.

Kakak?

Aku bergegas meletakkan semuanya di meja dapur sebelum aku memberanikan diri mengintip melalui dinding pembatas antara ruang makan dan ruang tamu. Mataku mendapati sosok kakak yang sedang membuka sepatunya, terlihat tak acuh pada sosok Neji yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Kamu pikir sekarang jam berapa?!"

Kakak tidak menanggapi suara tinggi Neji yang terlihat begitu kesal kepadanya.

"Aku tahu kamu sudah meninggalkan kantor dari jam lima tadi sore! Kamu kemana?"

"Bertemu klien."

Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa kakak dan Neji berbicara dengan nada seperti itu?

"Klien? Lucu sekali. Kurasa kamu harus membuat alasan yang lebih logis jika mau berbohong padaku!"

Aku mengamati ketika kakak selesai dengan sepatu kulit hitamnya. Ia membuka jas hitam yang dikenakannya, kemudian ia melonggarkan dasi merah dari kemeja putihnya.

"Aku lelah baru pulang, dan kamu marah-marah tanpa sebab. Maumu apa sih?"

Kulihat Neji mendelik marah pada sosok kakak yang masih duduk di teras ruang tamu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa kamu lupa hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke? Kita sudah janji merayakannya bertiga, kan?"

Mataku membulat mendengar pernyataan Neji. Aku terpana mengamati, tak mampu merespon apapun.

"Apa boleh buat, aku sibuk," kulihat Kakak berdiri untuk menggantung mantel coklatnya.

"Hmm. Segitu sibuknya? Sampai sempat main ke apartemen sekretarismu, begitu?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kuamati bahwa kakak membulatkan mata mendengar pernyataan Neji.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kakak jelas berusaha menghindari tuduhan.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang patut kusaksikan. Aku tidak boleh disini.

Aku melempar pandangan terakhir pada mata _lavender_ Neji—yang belum menyadari kehadiranku. Hatiku tersayat menemukan kesedihan di mata itu.

Kuayunkan kakiku kembali ke ruang makan, menatap hampa pada kue cokelat terabaikan di atas meja.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Aku masih disana, terduduk diam. Tak ada satu pun yang masuk ke ruang makan. Meski kututup kedua telingaku, aku mampu mendengar teriakan keras kakak. Aku mampu memahami isi pertengakaran mereka.

Lalu aku mampu mendengar jelas ketika pintu depan terbuka dan terbanting keras. Juga ketika beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara debam pukulan tangan kakak ke dinding malang di ruang tamu.

Sosok bermata _lavender_ itu pergi sebelum aku memotong kue cokelat ini untuknya.

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dua tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja makan.

Aku tak pernah menyangka… Kami-sama mendengar permohonanku.

Mungkinkah Dia memberi jalan bagi permohonanku?

Jika dengan cara seperti ini… aku tak akan pernah mengajukan permohonan itu seumur hidupku. Pasti.

_Hanya satu yang kumohon… Aku ingin bisa bersama dengan Neji. Selamanya…_

Maafkan aku… Kakak… Neji…

**

* * *

**

Gelegar petir terdengar beriringan dengan derasnya hujan di luar. Aku meringkukkan tubuhku di atas kasur berseprai hitam yang kutiduri. Mataku memandang kegelapan kamar, yang sesekali diterangi oleh kilatan cahaya petir.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak hari itu. Kue cokelat itu tak disentuh sama sekali, dibiarkan membeku di dalam lemari pendingin. Malam itu, aku hanya mendapatkan seucap kata selamat ulang tahun dari kakak. Setelah itu ia menghilang ke dalam kamar.

Aku meraih sebuah pigura kayu kecil yang tersembunyi di bawah bantalku. Kupandangi sosok pemuda yang menghiasi foto ukuran sedang itu. Sosok berambut coklat panjang dan bermata _lavender_ yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku setiap malam.

Petir menggelegar lagi.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka semua akan menjadi serumit ini. Kupikir… entah bagaimana aku bisa menerima jika Neji bahagia dengan kakak.

Apa boleh buat, kan? Rasa yang kupendam ini memang sesuatu yang terlarang. Aku tidak berhak untuk egois.

Aku tahu ini terlarang… tapi aku tetap mencintainya.

Hanya saja… kalau terus melihat ekspresi sedih dari mata _lavender_ itu… rasanya aku ingin melupakan segala kenyataan dan memeluk Neji. Aku tak ingin melihat kesedihan di mata itu…

Suara dering bel rumah membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Derasnya hujan menutupi suara itu, namun aku mampu mendengarnya meski samar.

Kuraih ponsel hitam tak jauh dariku, mengamati waktu yang terbaca di layarnya.

_**26 Juli – 9.30 PM**_

Kakak?

Hujan yang mengguyur deras mengingatkanku untuk meraih handuk bersih dari lemari sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. Menyusuri tangga berwarna hitam yang dingin, aku segera berlari ke pintu depan. Tanganku segera membuka kunci-kunci di pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati sosok lain yang menemani kakak dalam basah hujan. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang, dengan mata biru cerahnya yang menatap ceria kepadaku.

"_Tadaima_, Sasuke," ujar kakak sambil masuk ke dalam. Ia melepas mantelnya yang basah kuyup. Kulihat kakak benar-benar kebasahan.

"_O—okaeri_…" aku tergagap, karena pikiranku melayang menatap sosok pemuda pirang yang juga basah di sebelah kakak. Meski begitu, aku sempat menjulurkan handuk bersih di genggamanku ke tangan kakak—yang segera meraihnya.

"Ah, ini pasti Sasuke, ya? Namaku Deidara. Senang bertemu denganmu, un!" sahut sosok pirang itu ceria sambil menatap wajahku dari dekat.

Aku tak menjawab apapun. Karena tiba-tiba percakapan malam itu terputar di benakku.

"_Hmm. Segitu sibuknya? Sampai sempat main ke apartemen sekretarismu, begitu?"_

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

Kakak… mungkinkah ia sungguh-sungguh…?

Derasnya hujan terlihat dari celah lebar pintu depan yang belum tertutup. Pintu pagar hitam pun masih membuka di depan.

"Dei, keringkan tubuhmu. Kamu bisa masuk angin," ujar kakak sambil mendekati Deidara dan mengeringkan rambut pirang pemuda itu dengan handuk yang tadi kuberikan.

"Itachi, lepaskan aku, un! Aku bisa sendiri!" Deidara berujar ceria sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kakak.

"Sssshh… sini kubantu," kakak berbisik pelan di telinga Deidara, membuat pemuda pirang itu memerah sedikit.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa mual dengan pemandangan di depanku.

Apa yang kakak lakukan dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu? Bagaimana dengan… Neji?

Selanjtutnya, kuamati tangan kakak terjulur mengusap lembut rambut pirang dengan handuk. Saat itu aku masih bisa melihat kilauan perak di jari manis kakak.

Seketika timbul kemarahan aneh dalam hatiku. Aku tak lagi bisa menggunakan logikaku untuk menahan emosi yang meluap.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, aku mendorong tubuh kakak ke dinding, membuat Deidara sedikit terpekik kaget oleh suara berdebam. Itachi menatap bingung sekaligus kesakitan.

"Sasuke! Apa maksudmu?!" tanya kakak.

Aku tak peduli. Yang terpikir olehku saat itu hanya bayangan wajah sosok bermata _lavender_ yang selalu menemani kakak selama tiga tahun mereka bersama.

"Apa yang Nii-san lakukan?! APA NII-SAN MENGKHIANATI NEJI?!!" Aku mencengkram leher kakak penuh emosi.

"Sa—Sasuke…" kakak terlihat sulit bernapas.

Bayangan mengenai mata _lavender_ Neji yang memandang sedih dan suaranya yang nyaris bergetar ketika berusaha wajar memenuhi otakku.

Neji… dia selalu menunggu kakak. Dia begitu mencintai kakak, kan?

"MEMANGNYA APA YANG NEJI LAKUKAN SAMPAI KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI?!!" Aku membentaknya dan mencengkram lehernya erat.

"A—aku…" kakak berujar susah payah.

Emosi menguasai hati dan pikiranku. Semua itu berlangsung begitu cepat sampai sebuah suara menyadarkanku kembali.

"HENTIKAN! SASUKE!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok bermata _lavender_ yang basah kuyup di pintu depan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh hujan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Kemudian sosok itu memandang aneh padaku, lalu pada kakak, kemudian pada Deidara yang terdiam kaget di ujung.

Kakak terbatuk, membuatku refleks melepaskan kedua cengkramanku di lehernya.

"A—aku… apa yang kulakukan?" gumamku dengan suara bergetar.

Aku memandang nanar pada kedua tanganku yang memerah.

Dengan tangan ini… aku bermaksud mencekik kakak? Kakak yang telah merawat dan membesarkanku selama ini?

Aku menoleh lagi, memandang sosok bermata _lavender_ yang berjalan menuju kakak.

"Neji…" aku menggumam.

Dalam gerak lambat, aku melihat Neji menyentuh cincin perak di jari manisnya. Kemudian ia melepaskannya. Mataku membulat kaget.

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Itachi," ujar Neji. Suaranya dingin, nyaris tak kukenali. Namun aku mampu menangkap nada kesedihan luar biasa yang menyayat hatiku.

Neji meraih tangan kakak, meletakkan cincin pertunangan mereka di atas tangan yang bergetar itu.

Kuamati wajah kakak yang terlihat _shock_. Kulihat segurat penyesalan di matanya. Namun sepertinya Neji tak peduli. Mata _lavender_ itu menatap, menyiratkan kekecewaan di sana.

Semua hening. Hanya suara deras rintik hujan dan gelegar petir yang beberapa kali memecahkan kesunyian.

Dalam hitungan detik, kulihat Neji berbalik badan—berjalan keluar menuju pintu. Mata _lavender_-nya bertemu denganku sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di bawah derasnya hujan.

Aku terhenyak dalam kesadaran seadanya. Baru kali ini sejak pertemuanku dengannya tiga tahun yang lalu, aroma _lilly_ menghilang dari tubuhnya. Apakah hujan menghapusnya?

**

* * *

**

Aku membiarkan diriku basah kuyup dalam hujan. Kakiku terus berlari, mata hitamku terus mencari, berusaha menemukan sosok berambut coklat panjang yang tadi menerobos hujan lebih dulu.

Beberapa saat setelah Neji berlari keluar, aku menyusulnya. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaan di dalam rumah. Yang kuingat, kakak menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, menundukkan kepala sambil menggenggam cincin pertunangan Neji. Lalu pemuda pirang itu—siapa namanya? Ah, Deidara. Sepertinya ia tak banyak bicara setelah melihat adegan seperti tadi di depan matanya.

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku. Entah apa yang sekarang berputar di kepalaku. Aku tak tahu kemana logika dan cap 'terlarang' yang selalu menari di hatiku, memenjara perasaanku pada sosok Neji.

Sekarang… aku tak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Aku mencintainya, dan aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka.

Mata hitamku menangkap sosok berambut panjang yang berdiri di tengah sebuah lapangan rumput di taman kota.

Tak ada satu pun manusia selain kami di tempat terbuka ini. Langit malam semakin tak bersahabat ketika ia memancarkan kilatan sinar kuning sebagai teman tumpahan air.

Langkah dinginku terhenti setelah hanya terpisah beberapa langkah dari sosok di depanku. Ia berdiri tegak, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai basah di punggungnya. Kemeja hitam dan celana hitam yang dikenakannya terlihat begitu kelam malah membuat sosoknya semakin anggun.

Wajah pucat pemuda itu mengadah ke langit, seperti meminta hujan menerpa wajahnya. Mata _lavender_-nya membuka. Wajahnya memang basah, tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Air mata itu mengalir.

"Neji…" tanpa sadar aku menggumam. Hatiku tersayat melihat sosok yang begitu kudambakan tersakiti di depan mataku.

Sosok pucat itu menoleh padaku dalam gerak lambat. Ia menatapku, memandang lurus. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik selengkung senyum di wajahnya.

"Maaf… Sasuke," suaranya terdengar seperti ia berusaha wajar.

Tapi kesedihan di mata itu tak bisa membohongiku. Aku selalu mengamati warna _lavender_ itu, selalu menikmati setiap sinarnya. Hanya butuh sekejap bagiku untuk mengetahui apa yang dipancarkan sinar mata Neji.

"N—nii-san… dia tidak bermaksud begitu… semua ini mungkin cuma salah paham…"

Astaga. Apa yang kukatakan? Neji tidak akan percaya.

Kulihat sosok Neji menggeleng pelan. "Tidak… ini semua pantas bagiku…" ujarnya.

"Tidak!" aku segera memotongnya. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, menundukkan kepalaku ketika berkata, "Kau tidak pantas… Neji…"

Benar… ini semua adalah salahku. Permohonan dan doaku setiap malamlah yang telah membuat Neji menderita. Keegoisanku yang ingin memilikinyalah yang kini membuatnya terluka.

Ini semua adalah salahku.

Neji tidak pantas untuk menderita…

Kurasakan langkah Neji mendekatiku. Kurasakan tubuhku merinding ketika tangan lembutnya terjulur menyentuh pipiku yang dingin, membawa mata hitamku bertemu lagi dengan lavendernya.

"Ini semua adalah balasan untuk dosaku…" sahut sosok itu.

Dosa? Memangnya dosa apa yang sudah Neji lakukan?

Apapun itu… dosa itu tak lebih buruk dari apa yang sudah kulakukan pada kakak… pada Neji…

Tak terasa air mata mengalir di mata hitamku ketika memikirkan segala yang sudah kulalui. Segala perasaan iri yang kusimpan kepada kakak. Segala perasaan menggelora yang kupenjara dalam hati, tanpa membiarkan Neji mengintipnya.

"Semua ini salahku… maaf…" aku bergumam pelan.

Neji menjulurkan jarinya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dariku. Percuma, karena hujan membasahi semuanya.

"Bukan salahmu, Sasuke," ujar Neji. Aku tak menjawab, mataku tak mampu memandang lavender Neji. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tapi Neji membawanya kembali. Membuatku menatapnya lagi. "Ini karma bagiku… karena hatiku telah mengkhianati Itachi…"

Apa… katanya barusan? Mengkhianati? Apa…?

Wajahku menggambarkan kebingungan, kulihat Neji memandang lurus. Sinar di _lavender_ itu menyiratkan kesungguhan.

Dalam lambat, aku menangkap gerakan bibir Neji ketika ia berkata, "Hatiku… terlanjur mencintaimu… Sasuke…"

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak mendengarnya.

Apa katanya?

Aku pasti salah dengar, kan?

Aku belum sempat menjawab apa pun ketika kurasakan bibir dingin Neji menawanku dalam ciuman hangat. Sesuatu yang selama ini hanya hadir dalam mimpi khayalku.

"Neji… kenapa…?" gumamku ketika Neji melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

Perasaanku bimbang. Kelegaan dan kebahagiaan memang merayap di hatiku, namun di satu sudut, rasa perih karena merasa mengkhianati kakak menghujam hatiku.

Neji membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekapku erat, membagi tubuhnya yang dingin dan basah denganku.

"Maaf… aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Hanya saja… aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri,"

Mataku membulat mendengar pernyataannya.

Perasaan…?

"Sekarang tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya. Dan aku akan berkata jujur dari hatiku yang terdalam…" Neji melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya disentuhkan ke pipiku, mata lavendernya menatap penuh kesungguhan ketika ia melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu…. Sasuke."

Kata-kata yang tak pernah kusangka akan terujar dari bibirnya. Kata-kata yang selama ini hanyalah mimpi bagiku. Sekarang ada di depan mataku?

Bayangan tentang kakak melintas sejenak di pikiranku. Namun segera hilang tergantikan oleh wajah ceria Deidara yang tadi menemaninya. Kemudian hanya Neji yang memenuhi bayanganku.

Neji… mata _lavender_-nya… senyum hangatnya… aroma _lilly_-nya… semua teraduk menjadi satu seperti melihat film yang diputar. Pertemuan tiga tahun lalu dengannya, pertunangannya dengan kakak, juga kejadian tadi.

Semua memberiku suatu keyakinan di hati.

Tanpa membiarkan sosok dingin itu menunggu lebih lama, aku segera memeluknya—sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama ingin kulakukan.

Kami-sama… aku tak tahu bahwa perbuatan baikku ternyata cukup di mata-Mu. Ataukah ini adalah karena permohonanku saat itu?

Aku tersenyum kecil. Pasti yang kedua.

"Kau benar…" gumamku kemudian.

"Eh?" Neji terdengar bingung atas pernyataanku.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika kurasakan hujan masih deras yang dingin mengguyur kami. Lalu aku berujar pelan, "Aku memohon sungguh-sungguh dalam hati… kemudian meniup seluruh lilin dalam satu tarikan nafas… dan permohonanku terkabul."

Kurasakan Neji tersenyum dan melembut dalam pelukanku.

"Ya…" jawabnya hangat, sehangat pelukan yang ia balas untukku.

Hujan yang mengguyurku tak lagi terasa dingin. Ajaib. Kali ini aku bisa mencium jelas aroma bunga _lilly_ yang berpendar di sekelilingku.

**.**

**END**

**.

* * *

**

**Catatan Faria:**

Sebelumnya, aku mau mintaa maaf jika ada kesalahan fatal dalam judul yang kuberikan. Berhubung _english_-ku agak abal, aku agak nggak yakin dengan _grammar_ maupun _vocab_ yang kugunakan untuk dua judul _paralel-story_ ini. Semoga nggak salah. Mohon koreksinya~

Fict ini merupakan _paralel-story_ langsung dari fict _"I Realize That I Love Him, But It's Forbidden"_ (yang menggunakan POV Neji). Sengaja kubuat agak sedikit berbau _angst_, untuk meramaikan _genre_ fict NejiSasu di NejiSasu's Day hari ini! Lalu sengaja kuambil _timeline_ begitu agar Neji dan Sasuke tepat bersatu pada tanggal 26 Juli!

Nah, happy NejiSasu's Day!!!

REVIEW?

**

* * *

**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – JULY 2009 ~**_


End file.
